


Counselour

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Supernova Project [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, High-School Rose, Humor, Implied Underage, Romance, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could help Rose Tyler with her homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counselour

She walked inside the room and it was a girl so different and yet so similar to _his_ Rose that he couldn’t help but stare for a few seconds.

She seemed impatient and agitated as teenagers always are, especially when they are called to come to the educational office.

“Sit down, Rose” he said, and it took a lot of effort not to react in any inappropriate way. He should know her.

Rose dropped herself on the chair, took a deep breath, and gave him an insolent look.

“What now?”

“I have heard that you’ve been having problems to handles your homework.”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, clearly not interested.

“I forgot it at home, that’s it.”

“Mr. Harman says it’s the fourth time this month.”

Rose shrugged, looking everywhere but at him. He could take his eyes out of her, memorizing every little detail, knowing he could never see her again.

“I could help you with them” he offered, unable to control his anxiety, “with the homework.”

She raised her eyebrows at that, frowning, and seemed to actually look at him for the first time.

“Aren’t you a bit too young for this job?”

Damn regeneration.

He cleaned his throat.

“Well, you know, they hope I can get along with you better than some dusty old man.”

She looked at him again, up and down, taking notice of the incoherent clothes and the way his hair fell on his face – and the expression in her face was clearly torn between laughing out loud and just letting it go as another odd man at school.

“I’ll manage” she finally said, frowning again. “I promise I’ll bring it all tomorrow.”

“Think about what I said” he insisted with a warm smile as she rose to leave. “I could help you with the homework.”

She laughed and nodded before speaking again.

“I have a boyfriend.”

The Doctor inclined his head, staring at her.

“Jimmy Stone, it says so in the file” he replied, pointing at the paper and drinking a bit of his tea.

“He’s the only one that doesn’t treat me like I’m some charity case. Do you know how the rest of them call me? The dead dad girl. They seem to expect me to freak up, start doing drugs and sell my body in the streets – although this last one isn’t that bad.”

He choked with the tea and let some of it drop in his pants, which made him feel even more awkward. She clearly took a good look at his mess and then gave him a smile that made her thoughts so clear that if he still had something in his hand, he’d probably have dropped it too.

“No need to worry” she said, still smiling slyly. “Whoring definitively isn’t in my plans. I may not be much, but I won’t get _that_ far.”

Rose has already turned to leave, but his trembling voice interrupted her once again.

“Oh, Rose Tyler…! You’ll be the most wonderful woman in the whole universe.”

She  turned back to him, and in her face was that contagious, flirty smile that only she could muster.

“You know, I’ve changed my mind. When can you help me with my _homework_?”


End file.
